I dunna know.....gomen..
by Naru-chan
Summary: K. Everytime I watch the last two eps of Tenchi T.V I always wonder what happened to Ryoko? How did she become well again? Well this is my P.O.V, a little R+T raves and a new chactor with a kina alternate ending.


Adventures Of The Mini-Talkshow!  
  
  
Naru-chan: Koninichiwa everyone and I'd like to congratulate  
myself on my first Tenchi fic! Inspired by the incredibly sad episode  
No Need For Ryoko *sniffle*, from Shin Tenchi T.V! also known as  
Tenchi Universe! Poor Ryo-chan!!  
  
Belldandy: I agree.  
  
Urd: I'd like to meet her. We should interview her one day!  
  
Gan-chan: Ryoko....*drool*  
  
Skuld: HENTAI! *slaps Gan-chan*  
  
Naru-chan: Ahem....anywas I just finished watching 'No Need For  
Ryoko' *sniffle. Grabs tissue and blows nose* and ever since I had  
first seen that episode I had always wondered. What happened to  
her? She was injured and then came back totally fine? Well this is my  
view.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any of these charectors except for Miaki and Ryo-Omi.  
  
~*~  
  
A girl about 13 or 14 was sitting in her ship all alone out in space.  
She had magenta hair in two down pigtails and had rounded  
bangs(Naru-chan: Think...Sasami but londer bangs and older and  
with magenta hair.) She was wearing a sky blue shirt and khaki  
overalls. She was reading a chemistry book with her large glasses on.  
  
She was interrupted from her reading by a huge red SOS  
appearing on her screen." Nani?" she pressed a button on her control  
pad. The message echoed through the empty ship.  
  
  
" MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!"  
  
She covered her ears from the piercing sound. " Ryo-Omi! What is  
that??!" she yelled.  
  
An oval globe floated over to her. It looked like Ryo-Ohki's  
face except had green eyes and a blue gem on it's forehead. " Meow.  
Meeow mow moeeew." it said.   
  
The girl nodded understanding what the creature had spoken. "  
K. Lets go check it out then. Maybe it's an injured soldier. I heard  
that there is some fighting going on over by Jurei."  
  
When the ship reached where the S.O.S had come from the girl  
gasped as she recognized the ship. Ryo-Ohki?! I hope Ryoko-chan is  
alright!" she said as she transported to the other ship.  
  
~Inside Ryo-Ohki~  
  
" KONINICHIWA RYKO-CHAN!" she greeted. She lisented, but  
there was no reply. " Huh? This is really odd......" she said to herself.  
She then saw a horror.   
  
Ryoko was sitting in her usual seat. Nothing out of the  
ordinary usually, but Ryoko's arm lay dangling over one of the sides,  
and right below only about 2 inches away lay a pool of blood.  
  
" Kami-sama! Ryoko!" she cried running over to the pirate  
kneeling by the seat. Her eyes watered as she saw her lifeless form.  
She shook her shoulder frantically,"  
Ryoko-chan....wake-up....wake-up......o-onegai...." she pleaded, but  
still no reply.  
  
A tear slid down the girls cheek. " Ryoko......" she stared at  
her. She then closed her eyes and shook her head calming herself.  
She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She took her hand and  
felt her pulse. To her luck Ryoko still had one. A faint one, but it was  
till there.  
  
" Okay...come on Ryoko we gotta get you to my lab," she  
then began to drag the chair where Ryoko lay to the tunnel where she  
had entered. (Naru-chan: ya know...the thing that they went through  
in No Need For Ryoko *sniffle*)  
  
"Ryo-Ohki! As soon as we enter my ship you follow, k?" she  
called to the ship. Her answer was a simple 'meow'.  
  
  
  
~Ryo-Omi~  
  
The girl pushed Ryoko into what seemed like a black whole in  
her ship, but when they reached the other side it was actually lab.   
There were tables with viles of multi colored fluids and papers with  
blue prints and tools and books everywhere. Also there was a very  
large main computer in a corner. She set Ryoko in a corner of the  
room and ran to the computer. She typed in the word 'GALEO' and  
Ryoko suddenly appeared on a table with a strange tubes arched over  
her and a purple-like hue surronding the bed.  
  
The pigtailed child ran to a table and picked up two viles and  
mixed them together. She they added a drop of a pink liquid that  
hissed as it touched the others.  
  
She poured the mixture into a whole in the side of the bed.  
Soon the tube filled with the liquid and a mist of it covered Ryoko.  
" What am I gonna do with you Ryoko. I leave for what? A year?  
And you can't take care of yourself still." she giggled. She grabbed a  
few bandages and achool from under a few books on the floor and  
climbed on the bed to mend Ryoko's wound.  
  
  
~A few weeks later~  
  
Ryoko woke up to the sweet smell of strawberries.   
She then looked her surroundings. She recognized them. She sighed  
and smiled to herself.  
  
" Finally up, ne?" said a voice approaching her. It was the girl.  
She had a tray of food with her. " Hungry? I knew you would be  
waking up soon so I made you some food." she said showing Ryoko  
the fried rice and chow mein she had made.  
  
" Well, well, well I never thought you'd be the one to find me  
Miaki. I thought I was gonna wake up in jail cell, or worse........" she  
trailed off.  
  
" Nope. It was me. Ryo-Ohki contacted me with a VERY loud  
SOS" she helped Ryoko sit up. " So what happened? That wound  
isn't Nagi's work." she then set the tray on the bed while she sat  
down in a chair beside it. She sipping her tea.  
  
" What about you? Enjoying freedom? I still can't believe you  
really deleted your police file." asked Ryoko.  
  
" I would have yours if you had given me more time.  
Freedom?" she scoffed. " More like Boring! I'd rather be space pirate  
travelin' around with you, sis." she said.  
  
" Yep." Ryoko put some food in her mouth. " Ya missed a lot  
of fun Mia." she said with her mouth full.  
  
Miaki giggled. " Shut up." she then closed her eyes  
remembering." By the way. Didn't I show you how to mend wounds  
BEFORE they got as bad as your did, Ryoko?" she arched an  
eyebrow. Ryoko just rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryo-Ohki then came in and hopped onto Miaki's head. "  
Mewo!" she greeted Ryoko.  
  
" So what's been going on? The last message I got you were  
living on Earth with the Princesses of Jurei, two G.P officers, and the  
greatest genius in the world Washu, whom might I add was just  
acclaimed President of the science academy." she said with stars in  
her eyes. Ever since she was a little kid she had always looked up to  
Washu.  
  
Ryoko sighed remembering the others. She had planned never  
to return. She shook her head. " Never mind, sis. He chose Aeyka."  
she said her eyes loosing their flare.  
  
Miaki saw this. " What's the matter? There's no way he coulda  
chosen her over you! Now tell me the whole story!" she comanded  
her older sibling.   
  
Ryoko shook her head and began her story. It lasted for about  
45 minutes with some pausing from Miaki squealing over some of  
Washu's inventions and crying when she mentioned when she seeing  
Tenchi and Aeyka talking by the tree at the old Jurei royal palace.  
  
Ryoko began to get tears in her eyes as she reached the end of her  
story. " I...I tried. I told him that we could go out in space together!  
We could maybe even have seen you again! Demo.....he said that he  
had to save Aeyka. HA! That snobby princess! But.....she is pretty,  
and smart, and suffictacted, and acts just like a princess.....maybe he  
DOES belong with her....after all...I am the most wanted pirate in the  
galaxy." she sniffled but still no tears came. She didn't want to. She  
didn't want to show Miaki that she was weak.  
  
Miaki just hugged Ryoko. She knew she was trying to be  
tough as she always did. But she knew the truth. Ryoko ws just as  
kind and sensitive as any girl! Including the princess of Jurei Aeyka!  
She just didn't show it as much.  
  
" Daijobu KyoRo-chan. I'm sure Tenchi didn't pick Ryoko.  
They have said nothing on the news so far. And it's been almost a  
month!" she then let go and stood up putting her left hand on her hip  
her right hand in a fist into the air. " Don't give up Ryoko! Anywas  
by what you've said Aeyka and Tenchi are related! Loosely...but still  
related! And I'm sure Tenchi knows that as well! He's smart enough  
to know that, I'm sure of it! We're gonna go back to the earth and  
track him down! I don't care what you say!"  
  
Ryoko was about to reply but Miaki spoke again. " Ryoko  
you deserve love like anyone else! Space pirate or not!" she finished.  
  
With that Miaki skippe out of the room to plan the course to  
Earth.   
  
~3 1/2 months later~  
  
After Ryoko and Tenchi's reunion a girl giggled from the rock  
where Ryoko had just been. She had a red-brown cabbit with green  
eyes and a blue forehead gem in her lap.  
  
" Your welcome, Tenchi Masaki." she said.   
  
Tenchi just looked at the magenta haired girl strangely. "  
Who are you?" he asked.  
  
" Sorry," she stood up. " I'm Miaki, Ryoko's 13 year old  
younger sister. I used to be a space pirate with her, but I deleted my  
files and quit. I'm a scientific and chemistry genius, and I'm also  
good with mechanics as well." Ryo-Omi hopped onto her head. She  
giggled. " And this is my ship Ryo-Omi!" Ryo-Omi meowed.  
  
" Now quit bein' all lovey-dovey and lets get back to the  
house! I wanna meet Washu-sempai!" she ran ahead with her purple  
back-pack on. " Hurry!" she called.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko ran to catch up with the her. Ryoko was  
right. The carnival was back, with a whole new ride.  
  
^Fin^  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Naru-chan: Soooooo?? Miaki is my charector. She's a super genius  
like Washu.   
  
Belldandy: Let's celebrate Naru's new story!   
  
Skuld: Yah! Ice-cream and cake!  
  
Naru-chan: Keeki?! HONA~! *runs after Belldandy and Skuld* 


End file.
